Zola and Embo
by zola1993
Summary: Zola and Embos story of their time in middle earth when Frodo has the task of destroying the one ring. Follow them in their adventures with the fellowship. there may be a pairing in the future chapters.
1. Character introductions

Zola and Embo

by zola1993

Chapter 1

Hey this my first fan fiction I've decided to write down and post, I'm just starting off with character descriptions to what everyone thinks off them.

Hope you like them xxxxx

Zola and Embo

character description

name: Zola

age: ...it's rude to ask a lady's age :P

sex: female

race: elven

hair: long blonde wavy hair with purple on the ends

eyes: light green and blue

style: likes to wear dresses, but when travelling wears long dress like tops with riding pants or dungarees and knee-high boots

family: you will find out later

best friend's: Embo, Bilbo and in future chapters gimli

weapon: sword and daggers

abilities: healing but she isn't very good and can only heal small injuries, nothing fatal like Lord Elrond can

Personality: she is a very hyperactive, bubbly person who can never stay still. She is kind, caring, loyal and funny but if you get her on your bad side... good luck

likes: travelling, reading, drawing, fighting, dancing, swimming, hobbits and the outdoors

dislikes: orcs, being woken up, uruk-hai, sauruman, trolls, ring wraiths, sauron, the one ring and anyone who tries to bury her friends

name: embo brandybuck

age: 36

race: hobbit

sex:female

hair: curly shoulder lend light brown hair

eyes: Brown with a gold ring around the iris

style: embo detests wearing dresses or anything girly for that matter, she loves wearing checkered shirts and trousers with braces or dungarees and doesn't wear shoes

Family: twin brother meriadoc brandybuck, cousins Frodo Baggins and peregrin took.

Best friend's: Zola, Frodo and legolas

weapon: sword and slingshot

abilities: embo knows a lot about nature and can make herbal remedies, which she uses to help Zola when she's healing people

personality: she is pretty much the same as Zola which is why they get along so well, except embo is a bit more chilled out than her

likes: fighting, drawing, eating, singing, music, the outdoors, travelling, cooking and pulling pranks on her cousin's and brother when she sees them

Dislikes: orcs, uruk-hai, dresses, having her hair brushed/styled, wearing shoes! Missing second breakfast, being in one place to long, anyone hurts her friends or family, the one ring, sauron, sauruman


	2. chapter 1

**My first chapter of the story, I hope it isn't to bad ha ha**.

I was travelling with my companion Embo Brandybuck when we decided to stop off in a small village to re stock our supplies and to see if there was an inn we could stop in for a few days, it would be nice to sleep in a bed again.

You see me and Embo like to travel a lot and we've been travelling together for 10 years, she's my best friend and basically like my little sister. Everyone who sees us together thinks our friendship is very strange because we look so different from each other, you see I am a female elf and Embo is a female hobbit from hobbiton (not exactly the normal kind of travelling companions you would see together in middle earth).

So we found an inn to stay for a few days and let me tell you a straw mattress has never felt so soft in my whole life, don't get me wrong I love travelling more than anything but I also like a comfortable bed now and then. Me and Embo slept like logs the first night at the inn, the day we set off into the village to see what supplies we could buy/trade.

It was the second morning something unusual happened, we had got up, got dressed and went down stairs for our breakfast when the innkeeper handed me a letter addressed to both of us. the reason this was odd is that nobody knew where we were staying, but I opened up the letter anyway and it said,

dear Zola and Embo,

I hope you are both enjoying your travels and have tested enough for your next journey.

Lord elrond is having a secret council at rivendell and he would like you both to attend, it proceeds on the 25th of October so I would get setting of as soon as possible.

I look forward to seeing you both when I get there, it's been far to long since we have been in each other's company.

Gandalf the Grey

 **End of chapter one, I hope you like it and I know it's short but I'm just testing the waters.**


	3. Chapter two

It was early in the morning, to early for my liking but we needed to set off as soon as possible to make it to rivendell in time for lord elronds council.

"But Zola you know I can't survive without having second breakfast!" whined embo,

"embo you'll be fine, we need to get to rivendell as soon as possible and stopping for your one million meals of the day will only slow us down" I told her sharply getting annoyed with her whinging.

Embo glared at me and turned around deciding to ignore me, I felt bad because it wasn't her fault she liked food so much it was in her blood (she is a Hobbit after all).

"Look embo I'm sorry for snapping at you okay, I was up all night wondering what could be so important that lord elrond would be holding a secret council" I said to her, "plus I promise you that when we get to rivendell you can eat two million meals to make up for the ones you've missed" I added smiling at her.

She turned around and looked at me for a minute while she decided what to say,

"weellll the food at rivendell is very scrumptious..." she paused looking very serious "make it three million meals and we have a deal!" she shouted and then we both burst out laughing.

You see this is what we were always like, falling out for a bit over something silly(though embo would say arguing about second breakfast is very important) and then making up and laughing our heads off like lunatics.

We'd been travelling for several hours when we decided it was finally time to make camp, have some food and then get a few hours of rest before setting off again,

"finally! I'm starving, I'm wasting away it's been that long since I ate something filling, I'm practically skin and bones!" embo said very dramatically while she was cooking some fish and potatoes over the fire (the fish we caught and the potatoes we had with us from the supplies we bought in the village).

"haha, my dear embo always ever so dramatic" I said while chuckling at her actions, soon enough the food was ready and as usual whenever embo cooked it tasted amazing. We laid down to rest shortly after finishing our food knowing we had another long day of travelling in a few hours.

 **End of chapter 2. I hope it's good lol I'm still used to writing my stories down I normally just keep them in my head haha**.


	4. Chapter three

We had been travelling for days, only stopping for a few hours to eat and rest.

"How far away are we from rivendell?" asked embo,

"I'm not sure but I don't think its to far, maybe another days walk perhaps" I replied, embo sighed heavily and I didn't blame her I was exhausted as well. We may travel a lot but we're used to travelling at our own pace and being able to stop and rest whenever we want, which we can't do since we have to get to rivendell as quickly as possible.

"Do not worry embo.." I started to say but then I heard a rustling in the trees, "get your weapon ready",

we both drew our weapons preparing for what ever was in the woods with us, I heard another rustle and threw one of my daggers into the tree it came from,

"hey that almost hit me Zola, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" a voice said and straight away I knew who it was,

"Well maybe if you wasn't hiding in trees and following me and embo like some creep I wouldn't have had to shoot at you legolas" I replied laughing.

legolas sprang down from the tree and smiled at us, as soon as his feet were on the ground embo ran and hugged him,

"legolas!, it's been so long since we last saw you, how are you?" asked embo smiling up at him,

he smiled down back at her (he had always had a soft spot for the little hobbit) and said, "I'm very well thank you and how are you my little friend?"

"I'm good thanks, just tired and hungry, me and Zola have been travelling for ages to get to rivendell and she won't let me have second breakfast" replied embo pretending to sulk,

"haha you always find a way to make me laugh embo" he said "wait your going to rivendell as well?".

We then found out that legolas had been sent to Rivendell by his dad king thranduil for the same reason as me and embo, we then decided that we might as well travel the rest of the together since it made no sense splitting up when we were going to the same place after all. This cheered embo up because she loved spending time with legolas talking about mirkwood forest and the creatures that dwelt there.

We all arrived at rivendell together and when we walked up to the gates lord elrond was stood there waiting to greet us,

"welcome to rivendell friends it's nice to see you all again, especially you Zola it has been too long" he said,

"sorry it's just I forget to visit when I'm travelling all the time lord elrond" I replied,

"there is still no excuse not to visit your family or even to write a letter to say that you are okay" he said sternly,

I looked down at the floor and mumbled "sorry father".

After that he told us to go to our rooms and rest because it was late, which we did straight after embo had begged my father to let her go to the kitchens and have some food because she was starving. Me and Embo washed and got into our night clothes and wished each other a good night before going into our adjoining rooms for a well needed sleep.


End file.
